Happy Birthday
by tildeasterisk
Summary: It's the twins' birthday. Sharpay is getting all the attention and Ryan has had enough. Ryan begins his speech, but what makes him shut up? [Second In My Natural Highs Series] [Bad Summery, I know. Read it anyway?]


_Title: _

_By: Me of course! Oh and my alter-ego, Super Girl. Or SG for short. (SG: Yo.)_

_Rating: K+ A couple of swear words, but nothing much._

_Summery: It's the twins' birthday. Sharpay is getting all the attention and Ryan has had enough. Ryan begins his speech, but what makes him shut up? Second in My Natural Highs Series (Bad Summery, I know. Just read)_

_Pairings: None._

_Disclaimer: Don't own High School Musical. Hat Emporium is a fake place, so I guess you could say I own it?_

_First: Birthday Fic? Ryan/Sharpay bro-sis fluff? Idk._

_Warnings: Nothing really. Maybe there's a hint of Emo/Angsty!Ryan. _

_Extra Comments: This is for Lucas Grabeel's birthday. I wanted to write something and since we're not allowed to write about real people, I decided to make it Ryan (SG: And Sharpay's) birthday. Happy 22nd B-Day Lucas!! Also this is the next installment of my Natural Highs Series. This one is based on; "Finding the sweater you want is on sale for half price." _

_

* * *

_

---Ryan's POV--

Today's my birthday. But I'm not in a celebratory mood. Why? Well, yet again, Sharpay is getting all the attention. It's _our_ birthday, not just hers. But no one seems to care about me. All I've heard is; "Happy Birthday Sharpay!! Oh, and you too Ryan." It sucks. For lack of a better word. Now you think I would be used to it. But this year is different. No one has even given me a gift yet. Not even our parents. I'm normally a happy person but this is too much. As I stand here thinking, Sharpay is getting her stuff ready.

"Come on Ryan let's go, I have a party to get too," says Sharpay. _Our party. OUR PARTY!! _I put on a fake smile and say;

"Ok, let's go."

We get in Sharpay's pink convertible and I turn on the engine. I slowly back out, making sure I don't hit anything. I remember the last time I did that in her car...

_It was dark outside by the time we left the school. Sharpay and I had a fight and I just wanted to go home. I jumped into the car, slammed the door and turned on the engine. I backed out faster then I should of. Suddenly I heard a loud "CRASH!" and--_

Well, let's not go there shall we? Anyway, I pulled into the driveway and got out of the car. When we walked inside the house no one was there. Suddenly people popped out from everywhere. Behind couches, tables, everywhere you could imagine.

"SUPRISE!!" _Wow. I'm _totally _suprised. I never would have expected this. Note the sarcasm._

I looked around. Everywhere there were signs that said 'Happy Birthday Sharpay!'. Not Sharpay and Ryan. Nope. Just Sharpay. Needless to say, I was pissed. Instead of screaming at everyone (oh how I wanted to) I grabbed my keys and went outside. I was halfway to my car when Troy caught up to me.

"Dude, where you going? This is your birthday party too," said Troy.

"Try telling everyone else that. They haven't seemed to of noticed I left," I said back, my voice rising in volume.

"Come on, you got to stay. Please? For me," begged Troy. _What's he playing at? Well, I guess we'll see._

"Sure, sure, whatever," I responded.

I walked back into the house when Sharpay ran up to me.

"Ryan!! Come watch me open my presents," commanded Sharpay. As an after thought she added; "Please?"

"Sure." _This is going to be _so _much fun! Again, note the sarcasm._

I walked over to the living room where everyone was gathering around Sharpay. After 30 hours, _or was it 30 minutes? I couldn't tell, _Sharpay came up to me.

"Ryan! Look at all the money I got. Want to go shopping?" Sharpay asked, practically screaming with delight. Before I could open my mouth to say 'No.' she added;

"I won't make you hold the bags!" _Well, why not? It's not like I have anything else to do, _I thought.

"Sure." Sharpay went to the door and grabbed her keys and walked out. I was standing there with my mouth open. Was she actually driving? Even when she knows I'd do it for her? Wow.

I walked out and got into the car. We drove in silence to the mall. When we got out I was fuming. Why? Well the whole way to the mall I was thinking back. Back to all the bitchy things Sharpay's done to me. I decided that I was going to make sure she knew how exactly I felt. Right now, I don't even care if I cause a scene. We silently walked in to the mall. I was going over my speech in my head. When I got it right I decided to speak up.

"You know what Sharpay? I've been thinking. You're always such a bitch to me. Always commanding me around and stuff. I'm getting sick and tired of it! I won't be the welcome mat for you anymore. I won't let you walk all over me. I've had enough! It's not fair that you get all the attention and--"

I stopped talking when I saw the sign Sharpay pushed me in front of.

"BUY ONE GET ONE FREE

DESIGNER HATS

AT HAT IMPORIUM

(Next to K-Mart)

YOU WANT A HAT? WE GOT THAT."

"You were saying something?" Sharpay looked so smug at the look on my face. A look of pure delight. I stood there staring at awe for a couple minutes. Then I remembered something.

"Sharpay, thanks for taking me here but, I don't have any money. Thanks for the thought though," I said with a hint of sadness in my voice.

"Oh! Here, Happy Birthday Ryan," said Sharpay as she handed me 100 dollars. After she handed me the money I rushed in. I was having the best day of my life. I tried on hats of different colors, sizes and shapes. Every hat you could imagine was at this store. Needless to say I was nearly giggling with delight.

"We all planned this you know," said Sharpay, but I wasn't listening. "Gabriella found out about the sale. So we planned on making sure no one gave you anything or said anything to you. So you would think that no one cared. But really we were going to take you here. And then we--" She finally realized I wasn't listening.

--No POV--

After about 20 minutes of Sharpay laughing at Ryan's antics, Troy and Gabriella came.

"Look at him. He's so funny." Sharpay said to Gabriella and Troy.

"He's having fun," said Gabriella.

"Yeah, I think this was his best birthday yet." Sharpay smiled.

* * *

A/N: Happy Birthday Lucas!!! And Happy ThanksGiving!! Did you watch the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade? I did. My all time fav balloon-thing has to be Pikachu. I love pokemon. Anyway, Like it? Love it? Want more of it? Tell me in a review!! 


End file.
